Back Here
by Dolphin Dances
Summary: InuKag: Coming back late one night, Kagome confronts Inuyasha on where he's been and he snaps, saying things that push Kagome over the edge. Can Inuyasha face the consequences of his words?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. This is a sort of filler to get me back in the sync of writing. I'm having major writers block and this is sort of helping me get back, so enjoy!**

Kagome glared at the hanyou as he dropped down from the trees into the clearing where everyone was supposed to be sleeping. She had had enough of this. He had been disappearing every night and dawdling in the daytime as to not go to far from this area. She knew why. Following him last night, she had seen him run eagerly into the undead woman's arms. The woman who had stolen a piece of her soul. They had finally finished the jewel and killed Naraku, wasn't that enough for him? Blinking back angry tears, she continued to glare at the inu-hanyou. Inuyasha fidgeted under her gaze, staring in shock at the miko.

"Why aren't you sleeping, wench?" He demanded roughly.

"Where were you?" She asked icily, ignoring his question.

"Keh, none of your business." He sneered, crossing his arms.

"It _is _my business, Inuyasha." She hissed violently. "Where were you?"

"You know where I was." He argued hotly. "I smelt you last night, Kagome. You know." Shifting from foot to foot, he looked away.

"Why don't you get that she's dead!" Kagome yelled, waking the entire camp. For the moment, she put off her self-revulsion and regret at her harsh words. "_Dead_ Inuyasha!"

"_Un_dead!" Inuyasha snarled back. Kagome stomped her foot in utter frustration.

"You were always complaining about how we never go fast enough, but the moment you catch a whiff of _her_, you go flying off to her arms!"

"I owe her!" Inuyasha yelled. "Why can't you get _that_, you _shard detector? _" He didn't stop to notice the way Kagome recoiled and gasped. He didn't stop to notice Miroku, Sango and Shippo staring at him in horror. He didn't particularly care about how harsh he was being at this point. She was poking her nose into his business _again!_ "What I do is none of your concern, wench, so shut the hell up! You've done your damn job, so go the fuck home!"

A deafening silence ensued. Everyone was rooted to their respective spots, staring at the modern girl. Kagome stared at the ground, his words ringing in her ears. She felt her heart break in a hundred more pieces than the jewel shard around her neck. White-hot pain consumed her. Walking forward slowly, she advanced on Inuyasha, her bangs hiding most of her face.

Stopping when she reached him, Kagome slowly looked up to stare into Inuyasha's eyes. He took a step back. At first her eyes were full of misery, pain and yes, anger. But then… nothing. He gasped. Her eyes went hollow. '_Just like… Kikyou… NO! KAGOME!_'

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the brunt of what he had said finally hit him. '_Oh no…_' As he reached for her blindly, Inuyasha suddenly lost control of his limbs. Cold, controlled power seeped into him, restraining him, keeping him from speaking. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the others in the same state. '_Don't…_' She reached up and gently lifted the prayer beads from his shoulders.

"As you wish." She whispered in a dead voice. It was too late for apologies. Turning on her heel, she started to walk away. Inuyasha struggled and strained against his prison, panic setting in. '_She can't leave! What the hell have I done? KAGOME!_' He fought and fought, killing himself trying to reach the first person besides his mother to accept him for who he was.

Kagome had walked about two thirds of the way to the well in an unfeeling stupor, her soul numb with pain, when all of a sudden it dawned on her: She was leaving the love of her life, the best friends she had ever had and her pup. Sobbing, she fled the remaining way to her escape, as Inuyasha's words resounded in her head.

'Go the fuck home… done your damn job, so go the fuck home… _shard detector_…" Control flying out the window, she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She had known he loved Kikyou, but she had tried so desperately to believe that he cared about her as more than just a _tool_. Laughing bitterly at herself, she reprimanded herself for being so idiotic. Of course he didn't think of her as a companion. She was a fool to have hoped.

As soon as Inuyasha felt the restrains slip, he launched forward. '_Kagome! Have to… find her…_' He dashed through the trees in a frantic sprint. Never had he run so fast in his life.

Neither had Kagome. All she could think about was getting away. Away from the pain, away from him. Just like he wanted. The well was in her sight now. Tripping, she fell, scraping herself on the elbow, but she dragged herself up and kept running. She would never see them again. She would never see _him_ again. Another sob racked her body as she reached the well, trembling all over. Leaping up onto the edge, she looked down. Could she do this? Say goodbye forever?

Inuyasha burst into the clearing and stopped, panting, staring at Kagome who looked up and met his eyes, her head eyes streaming. Yes, she could. She couldn't stand it anymore.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha." She told him in a choked whisper. Without any further hesitation, she pitched forward and let the well's light claim her.

"NOOO!" Inuyasha roared, racing to the well and grasping…

…Nothing. He blinked at his empty fist, willing himself to suddenly be holding her arm. '_This isn't happening…_' he pleaded with himself, jumping into the well. Nothing. '_I didn't drive away the most important person in my world away. This is a horrific nightmare. It's not real…_' Again and again, he tried. Tears pricked his eyes for the first time since before he could remember.

"I-Inuyasha?"

Sango's soft voice called hesitently as he pulled himself up from the depths of the enchanted well. He gripped the wall of the well so hard it splintered in his hand, screwing up his face and suddenly letting out an anguished howl into the night sky. Then he was off into the woods, slashing trees into firewood, rampaging through the forest, roaring in fury and misery. The burning pain built and built as he dug his claws into another tree, ripping it out and tossing it away. Dropping to his knees, he pounded the ground in frustration.

"**_KAGOME!_**"

Kagome pulled herself up from the well, and dropped with a thud onto the floor below. She curled up into a ball and sobbed, crying her heart out as she threw the completed jewel and Inuyasha's prayer beads away from her into a corner. The pain was unbearable.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed. Her family came running and found her there, huddled and weeping as her very soul shattered into millions of searing, painful fragments.

**One month later:**

Inuyasha stared at nothing in the God tree.

_Baby set me free from this misery_

_I can't take it no more_

He hadn't eaten in days because he didn't really see the point. He needed Kagome. She consumed his thoughts. Her smile, her laughter, her tears, damn, he would give anything to hear her tell him to sit, one last time. Berating himself endlessly for his pack's suffering, he slammed his head back against the tree as he thought about it. Shippo hadn't stopped crying for his mama. Sango looked as though she had lost her brother all over again. Miroku was so much more withdrawn it was scary.

_Since you ran away nothing's been the same_

_Don't know what I'm living for_

Inuyasha leapt down and started to run. It was the only way to get even the tiniest bit of relief from the unending grief. He felt so… restless. He couldn't _do_ anything! Just sit by and watch his pack suffer for _his_ idiocy.

_Here I am so alone_

_And there's nothing in this world I can do_

He ended up at the well. He always ended up at the well. Gripping the edges, he glared into blackness below him.

"Stupid wench!" he shouted in fury. "Come back!" Dropping to his knees, he lowered his voice. "Damnit, _please_…" To keep himself from crying again, he ground his head into the wood. "I was wrong!" He whispered fiercely. "Your job isn't done. We still need you. I… _I_ still need you."

_Until you're back here baby_

_Miss you want you need you so_

_Until you're back here baby yeah_

_There's a feeling inside I want you to know_

_You are the one and I can't let you go_

"I refuse, Kagome!" He growled. "I refuse to believe you'll never come back." Not being entirely sure whom he was trying to convince made him even angrier. 'I'm such a moron...' he realized as he thought of all the times he had run to Kikyou. He had thought he loved her. And it had only taken one mortifying mistake to realize that the soul he fell in love with no longer resided in the body he first fell in love with. Moaning in dispair, he pushed away from the well as it started to rain.

_So I told you lies even made you cry_

_Baby I was so wrong_

"I love you." He finally admitted in a whisper. "DID YOU HEAR THAT KAGOME? I-FUCKING-LOVE-YOU!" He bellowed. "_YOU! _NOT KIKYOU!" Falling backwards, he let the rain soak him. '_Just a little late, moron._' Glaring at the raindrops as they fell, he secretly hoped that they would numb his pain.

_Girl I promise you now my love is true_

_This is where my heart belongs_

_Cuz here I am so alone_

_And there's nothing in this world I can do_

Closing his eyes, he let himself remember his most precious memory. When Kagome had admitted she loved him and kissed him to bring him back from the hellish state that he was slipping into. He brought up a hand to feel his lips. At the time, he convinced himself that he had imagined her words and that even if he hadn't, it didn't matter because he loved Kikyou. Growling savagely at himself for being so stupid, he punched himself in the head. Even if he could wave off her words, the kiss was still burned into his mind.

_Until you're back here baby_

_Miss you want you need you so_

_Until you're back here baby yeah_

_There's a feeling inside I want you to know_

_You are the one and I can't let you go_

'_She's probably already forgotten my two-timing ass._' He thought miserably, refusing to let himself cry. '_I AM a worthless hanyou. But she never thought so._' Again, he hit himself hard on the head. '_She was the only one who completely trusted me as a half demon. She didn't care. And she LOVED me as a half demon, like Kikyou never did! WHY didn't I see this before?_'

_And I wonder, are you thinking of me_

_Cuz I'm thinking of you_

Pulling himself back over to the well, he leaned against it and closed his eyes. "You're never coming back, are you? I fucked up again. I killed any chance of me being happy, didn't I?"

_And I wonder_

_Are you ever coming back in my life?_

_Cuz here I am so alone_

_And there's nothing in this world I can do_

"I-Inu-y-yasha?" A small voice drifted up to his ears. He jerked up, his eyes snapping open, his ears coming to full alert.

"K-Kagome?" He breathed, not daring to believe… he had been hearing her voice all month… but not as _real, _not as clear... Had he finally lost it completely?

"Inuyasha…" He leapt up and over the wall, into the well and stopped. There she was. Bedraggled, soaking wet with red eyes, there was Kagome, staring at him in desperation. Then she was in his arms, cradled against his torso as he rocked her, clinging desperately to her body. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders in a death grip as she buried her head into his chest and wept again. This time for joy.

"Don't you _ever…_" His voice failed him and he pulled her chin up to stare into her eyes. "I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you." He told her ferociously, claiming her lips in a soul-searing kiss. She kissed him back in abandon, and all was once again right with the world.

_Until you're back here baby_

_Miss you want you need you so_

_Until you're back here baby yeah_

_There's a feeling inside I want you to know_

_You are the one and I can't let you go_

"Never." She gasped as they parted for air. She rested her forehead against his. "I love you too." He smirked.

"Well duh." She rolled her eyes with a laugh, kissing him to shut him up.


End file.
